This invention relates generally to the field of sports and more specifically to an article of manufacture for the training of athletes in the skills, shooting, dribbling and throwing of ball sports.
The difficulty in training athletes to utilize the proper 90 degree angle of the elbow in dribbling, shooting and throwing is evident in the observation of athletes in all ball handling sports. During athletic skill practices the emphasis on the elbows 90 degree angle is important in shooting, throwing and dribbling, however athletes find it difficult to maintain the proper elbow angle during skills development. To provide the necessary resistance for muscle memory the manufactured device was created.
Previous devices were created that had strap or string restaints that attached to the arm or the body to provide a measure of resistance or stop for the proper angle of the elbow. The devices could only be utilized in a limited practice or play environment and needed to be removed to allow the athlete to continue in other drills or practice. These devices could only be utilized in a limited practice or play environment and needed to be removed to allow the athlete to continue in other drills or practice. The devices were cumbersome and relayed heavily on there use in static drills only.